The To do Lists
by HecateA
Summary: Running Rome was never easy, even with Jason around...  Oneshot.  Writen for an anonymous reviewer.


**Alright: so I was dared to write some more Jason and Reyna by a reviewer over here .net/r/7551835/ (the reviews for 'Making it Complicated'). I know it specified 'happy' but until then, I just wanted to put it out there that THE CHALLENGE IS ACCEPTED. Bam. **

**So the idea came to me... I dunno when, I just know that I couldn't write it back then, but I did today, and so here it is ladies and gentlemen! Percy mentioned once that Reyna had the whole camp on her shoulders; and I can't get past the fact that that is _a lot _for someone to do on their own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Heroes of Olympus settings, plotlines, characters and events. **

* * *

><p><span>The To-do Lists of Reyna <span>

_Tuesday 9/13_

1) Get up

2) Shine and polish armour (if necessary)

3) Go drag Jason out of his bed and grab Aurum (so he can run follow with Argentum)

4) Jog for as long as possible (Try to squeeze in time to go see Scipio so he doesn't get the impression that he is hated)

5) Leave out food/water for Argentum so he can eat while I shower

6) Shower

7) Braid hair and look presentable

8) Inspect the towers and ask the guards how the night went (towers on the North Side, Jason does the South)

9) Blow the conch horn and assemble for muster; actual muster

10) Breakfast (+toast to the gods)

12) Share any news there is during the meal, share any schedule changes, reminders, memos, upcoming tasks for the legion [this is when Octavian will try to call a senate meeting; try to make him look bad by explaining how said senate meeting would be the fourth in the last week and how the time of the praetors could be better spent (let Jason do that)]

13) Paperwork in the Principia until at least 10:00 AM to make Octavian happy

14) Tour the cohorts (make it as quick as possible; let Jason handle 1 and 5 because he can handle Octavian best)

15) Inventory of armour (Jason will be taking inventory of the supplies)

16) Talk to the engineers and builders and see if any damage was made to any infrastructures/obstacle courses/walls/tours/buildings and arrange for repairing or deeper inspection if the case is so

17) Exchange information with Jason [Jason was talking to the guards making sure there was nothing new, and to the elite forces that were outside the walls of Rome and examining the old Mount Othrys for any signs of comeback, and tracking for any signs of big groups of monsters]

18) Contact Lupa/ check for contact from Lupa in any way/shape or form she's ever come up with (and then some)

19) Lunch [include a toast to all the gods, report any news found in the morning]

20) Tour New Rome and talk to the money holders and major investors, as well as business owner (try to stop at Flavia's Frozen Yogurt because she _will _give Jason and anybody with him a free bowl).

21) Special event of the day: stop at the elementary school and explain the duties of a praetor to the little ones (let them wear my helmet if I want to really wow them -which Jason will- and even maybe the cape), explain the medals; talk to the older kids about the benefits of joining the legion and how they really need to consider it wisely (answer questions, and since they're hormonal arrogant tweens let Jason do that)

21) Half an hour of free time (try to get a bit of sword training in the Coliseum [Octavian will have booked it for the first cohort during that time, so don't count on the location too much, but still, try])

22) Go to the infirmary and check on the wounded (if any; if there aren't then you get forty-five minutes of free time, in which you should really get to go see Scipio)

23) Walk by Fields of Mars and check how the fort is coming along for War games/ check the death ball court/ go pay attention to the Lares (plan at least 10 minutes for Vitellius only)

[Add any requests or recommendations from anybody in New Rome/Lares to tomorrow's to-do]

24) More Paperwork until supper/ tasks at hand that need to be filled as soon as possible

25) Supper

26) Go get Scipio ready (Jason will be at the temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus at this time) [on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays Jason will do this to give you the chance to sneak some regular time to the temple of Bellona]

27) Referi Death ball/War Games

29) Watch the legionnaires in charge of cleaning up the bigger and hazardous rubble

29) Tour the cohorts who should be getting ready for bed

30) Make sure the guards are posted for the night

31) Lights out in the barracks (9:00-9:30 max)

32) Sneak some sparring with Jason, in between the two houses

33) Go to bed [take a shower if time was lacking in the morning]

* * *

><p><em>Saturday 917_

1) Get up

2) Shine armour

3) Grab Aurum [Jason always leaves the back door unlocked] (so he can run with you and Argentum) [Jason needs to sleep in the weekend or else he's completely unreliable for the whole week- that said, be quiet]

4) Jog for as long as possible

5) Go see Scipio

6) Set out food/water for Argentum

7) Shower

8) Braid hair and look presentable

_9) Then _drag Jason out of bed [10 minutes flat and he'll be presentable, so no sweats about timing]

10) Inspect the towers and ask the guards how the night went (towers on the North Side, Jason does the South)

11) Blow the conch horn

12) Breakfast (+toast to the gods )

13) Share any news there is during the meal, share any schedule changes, reminders, memos, upcoming tasks for the legion, and schedule for departure towards Berkeley

14) Talk to the engineers and builders and see if any damage was made to any infrastructures/obstacle courses/walls/tours/buildings and arrange for repairing or deeper inspection if the case is so [give them more time because they _will _sleep in no matter what they promised]

15) Exchange information with Jason [about guards, and to the elite forces]

16) Lunch [with legionnaires present]

17) Tour New Rome and talk to the money holders and major investors, as well as business owner who are working on weekends (stop at Flavia's Frozen Yogurt). Augustus McLeon will be there and expect a visit just as on ordinary days.

18) Go to the infirmary and check on the wounded (if any; if there aren't then you get MORE free time, in which you should really get to go see Scipio)

18) Go pay attention to the Lares (plan at least 20 minutes for Vitellius only because he thinks that since it's Sunday the praetors have nothing else to do anyways)

19) Tend to _**any**_ problem issued by people during the afternoon (spare Octavian, he's just trying to screw the relaxation day up, so make those wait until Monday but use judgement because like it or not he has prophecy)

-Left time is free-

20) Supper (**all legionnaires must be there; consult punishment list number 7-10 for appropriate fix if not; class case under 'negligence', 'disrespect of rules', 'defiance of authority' or 'disrespect' depending on case**)

21) Tour the cohorts who (should be) getting ready for bed

22) Make sure the guards are posted for the night

23) Lights out in the barracks (9:00-9:30 max)

24) Someone who actually got to go to Berkeley will have brought Jason some action/Ancient War movie back and he'll want to watch it (even if he won't say anything because he knows you hate TV) _or _continue watching last weekend's movie, do him this one favour [Leave Aurum and Argentum in the other room because they'll go nuts and defensive whenever they see someone pointing a sword at the screen]

25) Go to bed

* * *

><p><em>Monday 17_

1) Get up

2) Shine armour

3) Inspect J's house for object moved

4) Change food/water in Aurum's bowls and try to coax him to leave his post as sentinel of praetor house 2 and go walk with Argentum

5) Get Scipio and fly over surrounding areas and forests (watch out for signs; lightning, burst of wind, random cold/warmer spots in the air, smell of burning or ozone, masses of clouds focused on one spot, smoke, screaming, whistling, monster [traces, smell, sighting, instincts], Morse code, etc.)

6) Quick half shower to at least _look _clean

7) Braid hair, use Gwen's lent concealer to hide pouches under eyes and look presentable

8) Inspect the towers and ask the guards how the night went (North first)

9) Inspect the towers and ask the guards how the night went (South)

10) Blow the conch horn and assemble for muster; actual muster

11) Show up at breakfast to toast the gods, and share any news there is during the meal, share any schedule changes, reminders, etc [Octavian will demand news of progress search for the praetor, publicly press for elections or demand senate meetings (deep breaths)]. Don't stick around for long after that, grab a granola bar or power shake or _something_ and head to the next.

12) Paperwork in the Principia until at least 11:00 (try and get at least half of the usual work done; only skim through Octavian's letter because he's just trying to make it rain Styx harder)

13) Tour the cohorts (make it as quick as possible; slack a bit on the fifth; they're doing fine)

14) Inventory of armour

15) Inventory of the supplies [On a hectic day, ask a legionnaire to do this]

16) Talk to the engineers and builders and see if any damage was made to any infrastructures/obstacle courses/walls/tours/buildings and arrange for repairing or deeper inspection if the case is so

17) Talk to the guards, and to the elite forces that were outside the walls of Rome and examining the old Mount Othrys for any signs of comeback, tracking for any signs of big groups of monsters, or him

18) Toast the guards for lunch, grab whatever Gwen wrapped in a napkin, and accomplish more paper work (do _not _drip on papers, Octavian _will _say something)

19) Tour New Rome and talk to the money holders and major investors, as well as business owner (try to stop at Flavia's Frozen Yogurt because she _will _want info on the search, but she'll get it if not)

20) Go to the infirmary and check on the wounded (if any; if not, paperwork or just move on, or continue what there was no time for

21) Check how the fort is coming along for War games/ check the death ball court/ go pay attention to the Lares (plan at least 5 minutes for Vitellius only [pretend you're listening to the rest while doing paperwork or consulting California/USA maps and adding pins to searched regions or temples or crossed off areas]

[Add any requests or recommendations from anybody in New Rome/Lares to tomorrow's to-do] (May have to substitute mapping)

22) More Paperwork until supper/ tasks at hand that need to be filled as soon as possible

23) Supper- try to eat with Gwen, Dakota, Bobby for min. 10 minutes. Fill them in on search efforts and theories, and listen to what they have to say.

24) Go get Scipio ready [Bobby will do it when teams 3-4-5 don't have Hannibal so you can go pray at least a bit (pray to Jupiter for Jason's sake)]

25) Referi Death ball/War Games (hope it's a quick match)

26) Watch the legionnaires in charge of cleaning up the bigger and hazardous rubble

27) Tour the cohorts who should be getting ready for bed

28) Make sure the guards are posted for the night

29) Lights out in the barracks (9:00-9:30 max)

30) Spend some time catching up in the principia, or finishing the inventory, or getting information on freak climate in surrounding areas, read current events on appearances in hospitals/orphanages and such (don't sap the Internet too long, Octavian _will _find you and think you question his prophecies)

31) Legit cleansing shower

32) Pray to his patron that he comes back

33) Go to bed

* * *

><p><strong>*All schedules subject to change in case of arrivalnews from Lupa/attack/inspection on documented heavy monster sightings/senate meeting/celebration of some sort/Jason found dead/Jason coming back safe and sound. **


End file.
